The prior art is acquainted with dental forceps exhibiting two articulated parts, which are connected to each other at a pivot. Here each articulated part exhibits a handle at one end and at the other a working end with an inner area and an outer area. The inner area exhibits a corrugated portion running across the longitudinal axis, and this corrugated portion makes it easier to grip the teeth with the forceps. In the inside area, proceeding from the distal end of the working end, the known dental forceps also exhibit a longitudinal groove running along the longitudinal axis of the working end; the longitudinal groove has a radius of curvature which is comparatively large, with the result that the longitudinal groove is bent concavely to only slight degree and is almost flat. When a tooth is grasped with the dental forceps, the recessed cavity does not completely encompass the tooth, but instead the tooth is gripped by the flat longitudinal groove at certain points only. In the process of luxation this results in a riding movement during which the tooth does not lie smoothly in the dental forceps. In the process of luxation this riding movement can bring about damage to the tooth, particularly fractures to the crown and root.